Wish Upon a Star
by Burenda
Summary: Rockman wants Netto to go to bed. Netto would rather stay up and make a perfect wish. In the end, they both get what they want. Complete.


Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE and all associated characters, etc., are the property of Capcom et al.

**Wish Upon a Star**

_You know, the stars are really pretty when you actually take the time to look at them. There's so many of them up there, sparkling and twinkling like someone spilled a big bottle of glitter on fresh black paint, only it doesn't look messy at all. I wish I could reach out and touch one of them, hold it in my hands and close my eyes while I made my wish. I know exactly what I would wish for, too._

"Netto-kun."

_See, the problem with wishing on shooting stars is that if you close your eyes to make your wish, the star is gone before you open them. That's not how it's supposed to work. I bet you'd get your wish more often if you could wish on stars like you wish on birthday candles. With birthday candles, even if you close your eyes while you make your wish, you know the candles are still going to be burning when you open your eyes again. I think wishes should be made while the light's still shining._

"Netto-kun."

_I always have my eyes open when I wish on stars._

"Netto-kun!"

"Eh?" Hikari Netto blinked and turned his head to look at the blue PET sitting on the ground next to his head. "What is it, Rockman?" He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so that he could see the screen of his PET better. Normally, he would have just picked the PET up and held it where he could see it, but he didn't want to obscure its view of the stars. He wanted to share this with Rockman.

The net navi in question folded his arms as he looked at his operator. "Netto-kun, you shouldn't be staying up so late," he said, his tone of voice slightly disapproving. "You have school tomorrow."

Was that all? "Aww, Rockman," Netto grumbled. "You worry too much. I'm not gonna stay up _that_ late! I just wanted to see the stars."

"You've been seeing them for the past half an hour," Rockman pointed out. "I think that's plenty of time."

"But I haven't seen a shooting star, yet!" Netto rolled back over so that he could stare up at the sky. He hoped he hadn't missed it while talking to Rockman. "I can't go to bed until I've made my wish."

Despite himself, Rockman was curious. "What wish?"

Netto was glad that his navi couldn't see the cheeky grin on his face. "Can't tell you," he said. "Then it won't come true."

Rockman made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. "Netto-kun..."

Netto ignored him. "Come on. You should think of a wish, too, then help me look for a shooting star. Then I'll go to bed sooner and we'll _both _be happy."

"I already know what I wish for," the little blue navi said. Netto couldn't see the screen anymore, but he imagined that Rockman still had his arms folded. His eyes were probably closed, too, as he gave one of those sage nods he was so good at. "I wish Netto-kun would study more so that he could get good grades!"

Netto couldn't help but laugh at that wish. "Rockman! What did I tell you about telling people your wishes? Now it's never gonna come true!" he teased. The comment earned him an annoyed huff from Rockman, which he also ignored. Instead, he picked his PET up and set it on his chest right above his heart. "Go on. Think of another wish, and this time don't tell me."

Rockman quieted down, maybe because he could detect the soothing beat of Netto's heart with the PET's sensors, or maybe because he'd realized that it would be next to impossible to get Netto to go to bed before he found his star. Either way, Netto could concentrate on the sky again.

He was glad that it was a warm night. If it had been cold, this wouldn't be nearly so much fun. A warm night meant that he could lie on the grass and let it tickle his ears and feet. It also meant that he didn't need a blanket or shoes or anything. A pillow might have been nice, but his mother hadn't wanted him to get one dirty. Oh well. It wasn't like he intended to go to sleep out here.

Then he saw it. A bright white streak blazing across the sky. "Rockman, look!" he gasped, pointing at the sky.

"I see it!" By the sound of Rockman's voice, even he had been caught up in the moment.

The star lasted a moment longer, then winked out of existence. As shooting stars go, that one had lasted a long time. _It must have been a really big meteor,_ thought the part of Netto that actually paid attention in school. The rest of him could hardly care less. He hugged the PET to his chest, practically bubbling with excitement. "Did you make your wish?" he asked. He had made his, of course. His wish had been on the forefront of his mind all evening.

"I did," Rockman answered. He was smiling. Netto could tell. "Did you remember yours?"

"Of course I did."

"Good! Now you can go to bed." If Rockman had been in the real world, Netto would have swatted him. But he wasn't, so Netto had to make do with just poking the screen with his index finger. If Netto's wish came true, though...

Well, he'd deal with that if and when it happened. If it _did_ come true, he doubted that hitting Rockman would be his number one priority.

"All right, I'm going," he grumbled good-naturedly as he stood up and started brushing himself off with one hand. The other hand was busy holding his PET. "So, are you gonna tell me your wish or not?"

But Rockman was too smart for that. He merely raised an eyebrow at his operator. "Are you going to tell me yours?"

"No..."

"Then we're even."

Netto huffed, but he didn't press the issue. After all, he'd been the one to say that telling someone your wish as good as guaranteed that it wouldn't come true. Instead, he yawned and made his way back inside the house to get ready for bed.

He would never know that Rockman's wish had been the same as his own.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
